Caol Uno vs. Gesias Cavalcante
The fight was the finals of the K-1 HERO'S 2006 middleweight grand prix. Earlier that day, Gesias Cavalcante had defeated Rani Yahya by guillotine within thirty-nine seconds. Caol Uno had defeated Ivan Menjivar by unanimous decision. The Fight The first round began. They circled. JZ landed a stiff jab. They circled. Cavalcante showboating and ducking, he dodged a front kick. Uno missed a wicked high spinning back kick. JZ landed a hard body kick. They clinched. JZ broke with a missed right hand and clinched again. They broke. JZ missed a big front kick. They clinched once more. Uno landed some shots inside and was warned for hitting the back of the head. JZ landed a knee to the thigh. Uno landed a knee to the body. The referee broke them apart. JZ slipped a body kick. Uno landed a leg kick. JZ landed a right hand. JZ got the takedown landing big punches in under, he had Uno's back through the ropes. Uno stood after a moment but JZ had the standing back. Uno landed some sole kicks to the shin of JZ backwards. The referee broke them up after a moment. Uno missed another high spinning back kick. JZ got the takedown to guard and landed a few big right hands. JZ had a rape choke and he was warned for it. Uno landed some good hammerfists from the bottom. JZ lnaded a right hand, dodged an armbar attempt easily. The crowd was loud for a Japanese audience. The first round ended. The second round began. JZ landed a leg kick. He checked an inside leg kick. They clinched. JZ had double underhooks, he landed a knee to the body. The referee broke them up after a moment. JZ shot in and had the takedown to side control. Uno landed some hammerfists from the bottom. JZ landed a hard hammerfist. JZ missed mount and they scrambled, he stood over Uno. Uno landed an upkick and turtled up. They stood and broke. JZ landed a right hand. Uno landed a leg kick. Two twenty-five. JZ shot in and got the double to side control once more. Uno retained half-guard. Two minutes with Uno regaining guard and landing hammerfists from the bottom. Uno avoiding damage well. One thirty remaining. Uno stood to the clinch, JZ dumped him right back to half-guard. The referee dragged them away from the ropes. One minute. JZ landed a hammerfist. JZ had the back almost, they stood to the clinch and Uno broke with a knee. JZ landed a big combination, Uno replied with a body shot. Uno tried for the takedown they stood and Uno broke with a blocked high kick, JZ looked for a single from the back, got a suplex front slam and had the back still. Uno laying facedown eating shots in under as the second round ended. He stayed crouched there hurting. JZ had the win by unanimous decision and he won the tournament as well.